warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jayfeather
Style Concerns *The section in Long Shadows needs improvement I think I fixed it enough, I added a bit more important info to it. Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 18:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *''Night Whispers'' needs to be expanded. *Needs a medicine cat apprentice ceremony from his first trip with the other medicine cats to the Moonpool in The Sight. Picture His picture is lacking stripes. He looks gray with smudges of darker gray. Also, he has longer fur, when he has shorter fur. That last part makes absolutely no sense at all. A tweak week is being issued in which we'll take care of all the images that need changes, but here is not the place to discuss the character's art Night Fall 06:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, SORR-RRR-RRRY. Hollyleaf Does anyone else suspect Hollyleaf isn't dead and that she just left the Clans? I don't think she's in the Dark Forest. I totally expect her to come back. Moontail1598 01:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC)\ Of course she's not dead. But let's discuss this on Hollyleaf's page. Ahem, we don't know if she's alive or not. Also, while it could be likely Hollyleaf could end up in the Dark Forest, it is very unlikely, because she believed she was truly following the Warrior Code, like Ashfur or Mudclaw.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 23:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Try to take therioes like that to the forums or even her own talk page ~Grizzlyclaw~ Charart It says that Graystripe has a scar running down his flank. When it's got a source, I could edit his charart and make one. ZorthHighly Explosive 21:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Usually those sort of things (anything about the charart of the article) are done during Tweak Week, but you could ask PCA if you could change it quickly. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 22:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I thought this was JAYFEATHER'S talkpage? EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that was a typo. :3 Talyn09 02:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Graystripe has nothing to do with this, and Charart will fix this. It is not needed on this talkpage. 02:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) They mean Jayfeather. I reread The Fourth Apprentice and when Breezepelt attacked him, he gave him a scar. Someone should add that to the Charcat. -Daisypetal 12:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to later, but I have to wait to join project Char-art. :( Talyn09 16:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Ceremony? Should we list his apprentice ceremony, like when he became an actual apprentice? Or since that was spread out too much should it not be listed. EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I don't know why it isn't in there already, as cats should have all of their ceremonies. If you have a book reference, you can go ahead and add it in. :D 02:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. SOMEONE ERASED EVERYTHING! Someone erased eveything on Jayfeather's page and put "Hi! evil laugh" This is horrible! Is there any way to restore the page to it's full contents? Moonstar123 00:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No It is still there! Quickheart Whoa. This same thing just happened to me with Leafpool's page! One minute everything's gone, and the next it's all back!! What is going on??? Moonstar123 01:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It is just a vandal, it can be undone easily, don't worry. Sandy (rollbacker) or anyone else can fix it. 01:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait do you have to be a rollbacker to fix it because i was the one who fixed it XD.--Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 01:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Funny Quickheart Good for you Mossleap :D Moonstar123 14:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good job Mossleap :) Cinderstar36 15:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be a rollbacker, but if someone makes several edits, and you have to go undo EVERY edit, it would take forever. But the rollbacker can fix it with one click. :3 And what's funny, Quickheart? 15:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well it wasnt that hard XD but I didnt want to just let it sit there so I un-did it. ;3--Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 15:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, not to cause alarm, but I heard there was a Holly Wiki thing ('m new, so don't flame me) that was against the Warriors Wiki. Do you think it might have been their fault? Again, not to cause alarm, but it is possible.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 00:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm a former Holly Wikian myself and am here to say that Holly Wiki has been deserted for 3 months now. Dustpelts That is off-topic. There was no need to say that, Dustpelts. -- 16:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Its fied. 20:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Another vandalisation! Someone wrote that his mate was "The stick" and I had to erase it... Can we do something so that only registered users can edit it? -Daisypetal 12:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Because not only unregistered users are vandals, I don't think that would be fair, but unfortunately I can't do anything. But good job on erasing errors anyway. :) 21:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I have to laugh at the StickXJay thing. That's a weird vandal.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleted page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE F**** DELETED JAYFEATHERS PAGE?!?!? - 20:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Gingertail, calm down. Vandalism is easily reverted, which I've already done. Instead of just posting the obvious on his talk page, why not undo the edit? 20:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :And please, do watch your language. This is a site that is kept at PG at all times. 15:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Not all sites are kept PG. There are titles of movies that have cuss words in them, though I won't list them. And let's face it, some people are just plain rude.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 00:06, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but this site is PG. This is unlike other sites. 16:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Confused!! Ok ok! I am confused every 1 says him and Willowshine are going to have kits together but thats impossible they live to far away! Adderpaw 08:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Casual conversation belongs on the Off-wiki Forum. 16:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) hey jayfeather whats up? i'm RavenpawXD :Seriously? I know your joking, but you are wasting space on this talk page. This page is not for joking. 15:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Adderpaw, I've had people look this up so I'm pretty sure it's true but, um, Jayfeather and Briarlight are to have kits. I know, I know, Briarlight's supposedly isn't able to have kits because of her injury, but Jayfeather, now I don't for sure but I think that Jayfeather falls in love with Briarlight because she will have been in the medicine cats den for so long. 19:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle This is off-topic, as it isn't really contributing to his page. Please take this to the forums. 03:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather doesn't have any mates and never will. The only cat he would ever love that way if half moon. Not every medicine cat has a secret mate. Willowshine In an Erin Hunter Chat, she said there may be a forbidden love between two medicine cats. *hint hint =D* JayXWillow is the most possible, if you think about it. 02:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... this is pretty much off topic ._. Even though I like JayxWillow. 21:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Take this to the forums, PLEASE. Is that too much to ask? And Jayfeather x Willowshine isn't the only option, either. But take that to the forums, too. Koisplash 06:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather HATES Willowshine! WIllowxKestrel is REALLY possible thourgh... (Goes to forums...) Yeah, jay feather and willow can't stand each other! And willow and kesterl would never happen. None the now med cats will have mates. Erin probably meant when they do the set about the ancient clans. No way, this is sooo much of a spoiler alert! I dont really think that they would like each other. I do agree with WillowxKrestel, though. 22:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverpath Tigerstar? Brambleclaw? Hawkfrost? HI! Um, how is Jayfeather realated to Tigerstar or Brambleclaw? Since last time I checked Leafpool and Crowfeather never really were related to them and so it just does not make since. Please help me here! =D Sorry about the spelling mistakes. 15:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Leafpool and Crowfeather never relate to Tigerstar but Jayfeather does because in the series Power of Three, i think in the first book, Tigerstar tries to manipulate Jayfeather (Jaypaw then) through flattery, but Spottedleaf comes to bring him to beck to StarClan, and thats when he is told that his destiny is to be a medicine cat. Also in Omen of the Stars Jayfeather wants to spy on what Tigerstar is doing through Ivypaw. Brambleclaw, on the other hand, was Jayfeathers supposed father. It connects but not very much and thats also with Hawkfrost. Jayfeather guessed that Tigerstar couldn't manipulate all these cats by himself so he needed help, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather guess it must be Brambleclaw's half-brother. Hope this helps! Atelda 16:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) His grandmother is sandstorm who is tigerstars cousin. Redtail, Jayfeather's great-grandfather, is Leopardfoot's brother. Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's mother. And, Brambleclaw and hawkfrost are Tigerstar's sons, but I'm assuming you already knew that. 16:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! Thank you very much now it makes since! ^_^ By the way, I love everybody warrior names! =D 14:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Family Squirrelflight is Jayfeather's mother, Leafpool is his mentor. Tigerstar is his grandfather and I'm pretty sure there are a some more mistakes. Please correct me if I'm wrong. 22:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No, if you've read Sunrise, ''you'll find out that Leafpool was both his mentor, and his mother. Squrrelflight was just his aunt. Tigerstar is one of his distant uncles, too, or something like that. 03:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME UNDERSTAND (slow down there) OK, CALM DOWN. so, you are really confusing me. You sure do notice details, but sometimes you just get mixed up, i'll research more about it, so i will be responding later! thx for sharing your thoughts! 23:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverpath Ruby??? Ok First of all in the little thing where it says he related too it says hes related to Ruby BUT scourge AND socks were here brother so why arent the listed down there??? and i have something else to share in snowpaws Biography or something like taht it says she ate A poppy seed where it says in Bluestars Prophect she ate two.... Both Scorge, Ruby, AND Socks are in his list of family members. It also says on Snowfur's page that she ate TWO poppy seeds. Besides, why are you talking about Snowfur in Jayfeather's page? 03:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Family What's with it? It says Hollyleaf is his half brother! I'm guessing Hollyleaf just bled down into the half brother section. - 'UN ' 18:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Shouldn't his eyes be all milky and such because, you know, he's blind?[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | '''My fluffy yellow cake!']] Since he was born blind, rather than getting them from an injury or cataracts, hey would look the same as a normal cat's. If you look at any photos of Helen Keller, for example, that you can see her eyes in, they look normal. -- 01:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought they'd be naturally milky from blindness, but that's okay.[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] I would like to find then ost the quote when Thornclaw is getting the stick and he bursts out and starts yelling. And the one where he breaks the stick. Is that okay? 02:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Of course it is! Just remember to try to do it in the format given. Atelda Where does it say he has brilliant ice-blue eyes before that he had jay-feather blue eyes as said in the sight also in the sight cover he has a pink nose! Crowfeather and Leafpool in The Sight? Spoilers? *SPOILERS* I read in the first article something like "Jaykit was born with Hollykit and Lionkit to Leafpool and Crowfeather, even though they are made to believe they were born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw." Isn't that a MAJOR spoiler? I quickly replaced it with "Jaykit is born to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, along with his siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit some time between Sunset and The Sight.". Was that the right thing to put? Well, it does say "Spoiler Alert!". 15:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I understand where you're going, but all sections and articles 'n stuff have spoilers. And according to The Sight, wasn't he born to Brambleclaw and Squirreflight? (rhetorical) Oh, and I posted that, I haven't signed in on this computer, I know that doesn't matter but whatever... Sunstripe 15:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) We've been having some trouble with this. I would put that he was born to Squirrelflight and Bramble, but also add something that points toward the truth. He was born to them in the Sight, but in reality... it's confusing. Rainey? What do you think? 15:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think it should be Born to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight since according to The Sight, he's born to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Once, it does say that Jaykit or paw, I don't remember, or maybe this is Dark River, anyway, he thinks that Leafpool is acting like his mother. Doesn't seem to be very main in the story, so maybe that goes in the Cliffnote version (is that what you mean by something that points toward the truth), or do only words and what happen and not thoughts go in there? Like for example I think it wouldn't make sense to say that "Hollyleaf is actually not part of the prophecy though she is made to believe that she is one of the three" on The Sight's page, or whatever book she learns that she's part of the prophecy. Does anybody else have an opinion on this? Oh, and someone chainged it back. I guess I'll change it for now, even though it will probably get changed again, 12:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oops, forgot to sign, 12:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? Should someone put into his trivia that he's in love with Half Moon or has that not been comfirmed? Seafang 17:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's common knowledge for anyone who read Sign of the Moon (xD). I think it's also been stated in the article. 17:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sooo how did Jayfeather get that scar again? please explain. Breezepelt gave it to him in TFA at the fight at the Moonpool. =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 15:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Jay? I just finished Sign Of the Moon and I remember Lionblaze calling Jayfeather "Jay". Should that be put in the trivia. I don't have my copy with me so i don't know the page. Seafang 21:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : If you can verify it I don't think it's significant to this article. It's an insignificant moment in which Lionblaze calls his brother an abnormal name. But, that is significant for the Cat Names article, as I think it would constitute the first verifiable case of a clan cat using a shortened version of a clan name for a cat. At least that I know of. It's probably worthy of inclusion in that article if it can be verified. 21:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Scar? Sorry for asking, but could someone tell me when Jayfeather got his scar running down his body? :/ I don't remember it happening. I think that it's false.(maybe not, but i just don't remember him getting it.) Also, i'm pretty sure his longfurred. Correct me if i'm wrong... :/ [[User:Petalwind| Petalwind ]] 19:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, he's shortfurred. Also, check the references. It provides a book and page number so you can check yourself. 19:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think he got the scar from fighting Breezepelt in The Fourth Apprentice. JayfeatherxBriarlight! I know its impossible but if so,awwwwww. I know, right? Violetwing 12:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't talk about it on the talk page, go to the forums with the other fanatic shippers. Wavestripes 10:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Second Apprenticeship Ceremony I know that it wasn’t technically a ceremony, but Jayfeather did switch from being a warrior apprentice to a medicine cat apprentice, and it wouldn’t take someone much effort to find the quote in the Sight. So maybe in the box that shows his first apprentice ceremony we could add that. So, my questions: can we do that, since it wasn’t exactly a ceremony so to speak; and can someone do that, because I don’t have a copy? (Oh, and I’ll put the same thing on Hollylea’fs talk page) --Wavestripes 10:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) His second apprentice ceremony would be his first trip to the Moonpool. 13:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Scar Just out of curiousity, since when does Jayfeather have a huge scar running down the whole length of his side? Just wanted to point this out. FeatherstepLovesFirestar 17:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC)FeatherstepLovesFirestarFeatherstepLovesFirestar 17:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Never mind there's already a talk topic for this FeatherstepLovesFirestar 17:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC)FeatherstepLovesFirestarFeatherstepLovesFirestar 17:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice charart I couldn't help but notice that on Jayfeather's medicine cat apprentice charart, his tail tip is kinda silverish, and on his warrior apprentice it's not. Is it supposed to be like that? ~~Stormsong101~~ Why are people talking about me!!! You people all exclude me! Jayfeather All discussions of character art need to be sent to Project Charart, thank you. 17:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Total fan! I am HUGE fan of power of three! Lionblaze is the best!!! <3 This is not a page meant for these types of conversations; they are meant to make the page better. Please tell everyone you are a fan somewhere else, like on your profile. 00:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Why is there a scar?!?!? He is not longfurred!!! I have no idea where that scar came from, do something!!! The scar came from The Fourth Apprentice; Breezepelt and Jayfeather had a fight at the Moonpool, which gave him the scar. We know he isn't longfurred; that is why he ''isn't ''longfurred. If you need citations, please see the bottom of the page or re-read the books. 00:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you, i dont understand why you were saying things about him being longfurred, he isnt anyway.and YES, he got the SCAR from the Fourth Apprentice. Thx for sharing your concerns, though